The present invention relates to the fields of imaging optics and of laser optics, and relates to optical devices wherein the intensity distribution in a light bundle composed of component beams particularly in a laser light bundle, must be adjusted relative to the expanse of a reference plane situated in the beam path at right angles to the optical axis of the light bundle.
The intensity distribution, the attitude, or the direction of a light bundle are influenced by optical components such as mirrors, deflecting prisms, lenses, optically transparent plane-parallel plates and wedge plates, groove grating, holographic deflection diaphragms, acoustic multi-frequency modulators, or acousto-optical reflectors. Finally, the light source itself can also be moved. The adjustment of a light bundle with respect to its intensity distribution, its attitude, or its direction occurs by means of suitable adjustment means in the form of mechanical adjustments such as mirror mounts or in the form of electro-mechanical adjustments such as piezo drives. It is known for supervising the adjustment of a light bundle to observe gauges such as targets, screens, or apertured diaphragms during the adjustment operation, or to make the signals of suitable photodetectors visible, for example on an oscilloscope.
The known adjustment aids, however, are not precise enough in many instances, sometimes do not supply an unequivocal statement regarding an optimal adjustment, and are occasionally also difficult to manipulate. Due to the exposed position of an adjustment means or the compact structure of an optical apparatus, also it is often not possible to undertake a precise observation or supervision of the adjustment simultaneously with the adjustment operation.